She Walks In Beauty Revised
by miyaka
Summary: Fate has allowed Hino Rei to survive a devastating attack on Crystal Tokyo. All that she holds dear has been destroyed, & her Queen missing. Rei tracks her to the GW world, where she meets the pilots. Will she be able to keep business & pleasure separate?


She Walks in Beauty:  Revised

By: miyaka

Disclaimer:  I do not own either GW nor do I own SM.  The story, however, is of my own creation.

AN:  I'm terribly sorry for putting you all through the long wait.  Hopefully you all will like the revision and won't be disappointed.  I was going to finish the story before I posted, but I thought that would just be more of an incredibly long wait to put you all through, so here is the prologue!  If I get good feedback, I'll post the next chapter out soon.

"She Walks in Beauty"

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes:

Thus mellow'd to that tender light

Which Heaven to gaudy days denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Half the impair'd the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress,

Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent!

-Lord Byron

Prologue

Lost and Found

Mother Nature had unexpectedly unleashed her wrath, opening up the floodgates and shrouding the blue skies with dark, thundering clouds and strikes of thunder and lightning.  Streets were deserted as it was far too dark to travel.  Streetlights were of no aid; it was simply far too dark outside.

Had anyone in the Winner Mansion been looking outside, they would have seen a miniscule flash of red that sliced through the overwhelming blackness.  No one in the Mansion, however, wanted to spend his time gazing out the window, especially on such a horrid day.  The flash of light lasted but for a few seconds before utter darkness took over once again.

*

The figure slumped to the ground, feeling the last remnants of her energy slipping away, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  She desperately needed rest, yet she had no time to rest.  Her search through various dimensions had taken its toll on her.  Finding her Queen had not been an easy task, but alas, she was here.  The figure could sense her liege; the bond between the two of them could not be severed, neither by time nor by force.  Their bond remained permanent, strong, unwavering.  It was the only thing keeping her standing on her feet.

She straightened her shoulders, assessing the mansion in front of her and ignoring the pounding rain around her.  Her main obstacle was the gate, a massive ten foot heap of metal with spiked heads at the very top.  Under normal circumstances, she would have no trouble getting around the gate, but this certainly did not fall under normal circumstances.  Her strength was dwindling rapidly, which meant using her powers was out of the question.

That left her with one single option.  She would have to clear the gate and pray she had enough juice left in her tank to keep herself from being skewered.  The cloaked figure backed up several steps, tracking her feet in the sloshing mud.  She muttered a small prayer before taking a running start and launched herself into the air, barely managing to clear the spiky heads at the tips of the gate.  Her sense of victory, however, was short lived.  She landed in a low crouch, but her legs, not being able to sustain her weight, gave way beneath her, causing her to collapse face first into the mud.

With a small cry, she attempted to get up, to crawl to the doorway.  She was so close.  So close.  If only she could get up . . . The figure attempted to lift herself from the ground, but she found the weight from the rain and her exhaustion was far too much to overcome.  Her head remained glued to the ground, and her eyes fixed on the mansion.  Just before she lost consciousness, a name managed to escape her lips.

"Usagi."

******

I do realized that the prologue is not really different from the original one, which was why I was considering leaving it as the same, but then I thought to myself, I might as well play with it.  The rest of the story, I assure you, is COMPLETELY revamped.  Well, at least my plans for it are.  (I haven't really gotten around to the whole story yet.)

As usual, please leave your suggestions and comments either in the form of a review or an email.  For update information, please check out my profile.  I'll try to keep you all up to speed as to where I am in the fanfic world.  Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
